More Than I
by FanGirlRoyLover
Summary: [BoyBoy] Sothe and Tormod gets thrown into a cell.  However, escape is near impossible until Tormod did the unthinkable...  How will it all end up?  Read it, of course.  Summaries never tell everything.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**WARNING**: This story is a **Sothe x Tormod** fanfic. If you don't like the pairing or just simply don't like "yaoi" in general, I guess you shouldn't read? Plus, the time takes place during the new, upcoming Fire Emblem game…so there **might be slight spoilers** (not big since I'm not too knowledgeable on the whole storyline myself.) But because it takes place after Path of Radiance, Tormod and Sothe are 3 years older now…Just for your information (which is around 18 years old).

Okay, if you read my **WARNING** and you don't care about anything I just said, go on and enjoy the story.

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How did we end up here," Tormod blurted out loud as he shuffled himself for some relief in comfort inside the stone cell. "Aw, by the goddess, it's so cold!"

No words left Sothe's mouth as he surveyed their surroundings like a hawk seeking its prey. The hall of the jail room was empty with no guards on patrol. It also seemed the two of them were the only who were caught and thrown into these cells.

"Neh, Sothe? Do you think we can find a way out," Tormod asked as his one voice echoed through the halls.

After a moment of silence, Sothe looked at Tormod and explained, "I can pick the door and get us out of here, but I'm not sure what we'll do after that…since there aren't any windows in sight."

Tormod relaxed his shoulders, letting out a big sigh. Small translucent clouds gently floated out from his mouth and then vanished within the air. "Why did we decide we didn't need help from everyone else on getting the book," Tormod whined.

"It was your idea for not wanting help from Micaiah," Sothe noted to the mage. "Else we would've been fine and wouldn't have gotten captured by these Begnion soldiers in ambush."

Cold silence followed Sothe's deep, toned voice. There were no other sounds than anonymous dripping water coming from the ceiling of the cell. Even Tormod didn't move a muscle.

"Sothe," the mage let out, breaking the cold silence. "I'm really cold right now… Nights in these mountains are known to be this cold at night, and if we don't do something, we both might pass out from the cold."

Without a word, Sothe motioned his hand to notify Tormod to come closer to him. Tormod quickly glanced up at Sothe's stern face. He was confused if the lone thief was really letting him come near him.

"Come on, Tormod. You want to catch a cold?"

Quickly shaking his head, he crawled to the side of the thief. Positioning himself in a very polite sitting stance, he avoided Sothe's golden eyes by looking down at his hands on his laps. He could feel Sothe's body heat against his side and a strange heat developing on his face. He cursed silently to himself because he knew his face was beginning to turn red.

"You know, if you're going to sit next to me to be warm, you don't have to sit like that," the thief spoke up. "You can…lean on my shoulders if you want."

Tormod's large red eyes widen in surprise. "R-really," he questioned.

All that came in as a reply was a nod from Sothe. With just that, Tormod eagerly scooted closer to Sothe's side until his hips had slightly touched the thief's arm. Slowly with caution, the mage rested his cheek on the thief's shoulder. Boy, could he feel the muscles Sothe had worked hard for over the three years they've been apart.

"Sothe…when will we do our escape," Tormod asked right after giving out a loud yawn.

"Soon, Tormod…I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Okay…then, I'll sleep."

Before the thief could even realize it, the mage was already fast asleep, snuggled against the teal muffler around his neck. It was amazing to Sothe that, for some reason, he and this mage were able to reunite once again after the war for the restoration of Crimea. Just today…they had reunited.

That day Sothe had left the Crimean army was days before Tormod had planned to leave himself. The reason he left early… He wasn't exactly sure the reason. It's been way too long for him to remember why, but he knew it had something to do with Tormod. But what could it be, exactly…?

A rush of warmth and slime made its way on Sothe's shoulder. He quickly glanced only to see Tormod slightly snoring and drooling a lot. Disgusted, he woke up the mage by almost shoving him to the other end of the cell.

Tormod flailed wildly after hitting the ice cold ground. "W-waah da…Watz da madda with chu!"

Sothe looked at Tormod's face. His eyes were half closed and slightly teary. There was a long string of clear drool that still hung onto the corners of his mouth.

"Ugh!"

"What," Tormod slightly moaned as he rolled onto his knees. "We, err, ready to do the escape plan?"

Thinking to himself about it, Sothe had realized that quite a long time had already gone by. It was time.

"They all should be sleeping by now," Sothe noted.

"The Begnion soldiers?"

"Yes…"

Sothe approached the bars of the cell, swiftly sliding his arm pass the gaps between two. A long piece of metal flung out from the area between his index and middle finger, and his fingers slickly grabbed hold of the metal. After placing the metal piece inside the key hole and cautiously moving it about for a few seconds, a soft click was heard. The cell was unlocked.

After placing the key between the cloth and leather that acted as a glove on his hand, Sothe quickly faced Tormod. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm right behind you," Tormod whispered rather loudly.

"Hush," Sothe warned him.

"Oops…sorry. Guess I was a little loud there."

Slowly, Sothe crept to the exit door of the room and gently pushed the door far enough to be able to get a glimpse at the other side. There weren't any guards in sight and any sounds of footsteps or breaths that Sothe detected. The area was safe travel for sure. Right when Sothe was about push the door open and step out of the room, Tormod tugged his muffler gently.

"Sothe, something's not right."

"I told you to hush," the thief informed him.

"No, but the air coming through the door..."

Sothe breathed in the air and observed its difference from the cell room they were kept in. However, there was a difference.

Sothe coughed a bit, and then looked through the door crack once again, telling himself out loud, "Dust? Why is there so much dust? … Don't tell me… It couldn't be…"

The place suddenly started to shake gently and then grew worse by seconds. Crumbs of pebbles fell out of place inside of the stone walls as dust particles started to become afloat.

"Dang, trying to take us down by taking down this little tower… They're that desperate to kill a member of the Dawn Group."

"There's no time, Sothe! Let's GO!"

"Right," Sothe said, instantly grabbing hold of Tormod's gloved wrist.

"What are you--"

"You're too slow so I'm going to give you a boost."

"You're going to wha--"

Before Tormod could adjust to what was actually happening, he was literally being pulled by Sothe as he could barely even land a single step onto the floor. The surroundings were dark, but he could hear and feel the trembles of the small tower falling apart.

"Sothe, we're not going to make it!"

"Yes, we are!"

With a quick glace up ahead, the mage spotted a small window that could barely fit the two of them together. The idea of jumping out that window gave him not relief but more worries. Sothe wasn't serious about what he's about to do, is he?

"Hold on tight, Tormod!"

He was serious.

"Ack, no! Don't!"

As Sothe jumped through the window, Tormod could've sworn the back of his head was just a millimeter away from the top window edge from being impacted into it. However, what was to follow…

"Ah, crap! Sothe! This isn't the first floor! It's the thir--"

And Tormod could feel his right shoulder digging deep into the layers of soft wet dirt. However, the impact had left the mage's right arm impaired. Unlike Tormod, Sothe was able to land on his two feet.

"Owww," Tormod screamed out

Sothe approached the mage's side and asked, "Tormod, are you okay?"

Tormod abruptly replied, "What do you think?"

No return of exchanged words. Sothe was already too busy examining their surroundings to say anything back to Tormod.

"Sothe!"

"…Not good."

"What?"

"Archers and catapults…They're aiming right at us from that fort!"

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy I got a few interested in my story. Let's hope it can stay interesting and that I will finish it!

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sothe, I can't dodge them," Tormod yelped.

Sothe, who was already making his way out of the range of archers and catapults, shouted, "What's the matter?"

"My-my right shoulder!"

The thief threw a glance at the archers, estimating the time he had before they released their arrows. Rushing back to the mage's side, he could see the archers draw back their arrows. Was he too late?

At the second he arrived to curl an arm around Tormod's back, there were a rain of arrows already making their way to him. With haste, Sothe threw the small mage's body over his shoulder and held strong onto his waist. Looking at the direction from where the arrows were coming from, Sothe predicted the arrows' pathway. At an amazing speed was Sothe able to dodge the arrows and run past its vicious blade without a single scratch on him or Tormod. Somehow, he was able to make through the rain of arrows.

However, along his way to escape, he saw a few ballistae set up high in the mountain range. Once again, he surveyed his surroundings in a second. The trees were his only way to take better cover from the ballistae and ready-to-launch catapults. Although the distance between him and the trees was quite some ways, it was his only chance of survival. While making his way there, Sothe heard a loud shrieking neigh. It was for sure a Pegasus's shriek.

"S-Sothe," Tormod barely let out. "She's right behind us."

The thief attempted to quicken his speed even though he could barely get his legs to move any faster. It felt as if his legs were going to fall right off of him for overworking them. Another shriek was let out by the Pegasus, and, this time, it was even louder.

"Sothe! Watch out!"

Too late. Sothe could already feel a cold blade knifing through the flesh of his left thigh. The thief screamed in horrible pain the moment he stepped with his left foot. However, the moment the blade was shoved out, a great deal of pain emerged from where the blade had once settled. His legs had given out, leaving him to fall on his side with the mage at his backside.

"Sothe," Tormod cried out as he quickly rolled onto his knees.

The thief grasped hard onto where the wound was placed, trying to slow down the flow of his blood. A set of hooves were set brashly before them. Tormod peered above him only to see an armored woman jumping off her mount.

With an evil chuckle, the woman told the mage, "After killing you and you're friend…who knows what kind of glory and riches I will receive after it. However, let's have a little fun, first."

Looking deep into the warrior's eyes, Tormod could only see the crazy evilness that had become of her through this warfare which sent chills through Tormod's spine. He was helpless against such a strong warrior.

"Let's first kill…the bleeding one."

Tormod's heart skipped. Sothe! Sothe was going to die before his eyes! If he loses Sothe then everything the mage had been working so hard for the past three years—all for him! All of his efforts would be in vain! Just to be with Sothe…and then to lose him now… The mage shut his eyes closed, hoping it was just one long nightmare.

Just then, a memory appeared before Tormod's eyes. Gradually, he saw the small white particles within his mind become a translucent, faded face of his magic teacher from three years ago.

"Sorry, Tormod. But you and I, we're nothing special. Some talent, yes. But not the true essence," he heard his teacher's voice echoed.

"Then... This is it? This is how far as I'll go? I can't be the world's mightiest mage, no matter how hard I try?"

It was his voice from three years ago as well.

Her red lips soon became clear to his vision as it spoke, "Well, there is a way to improve magical abilities beyond one's essence, but... Even that has limits. And a price."

"What kind of way?"

His teacher's red lips frowned and then told him, "You let a spirit come into your body. It's called spirit charming."

Yes, that was it. If he could make his body become bait and let a spirit enter into his body and make his power stronger…

"The spirit will slowly consume your soul in exchange for essence. So I suggest you not make such a bargain unless you're absolutely prepared," was the last words her voice had told him before her face had dispersed.

Tormod opened his eyes to back to reality. Although, back then, he was scared of just the thought of it. This time, he was prepared; prepared to exchange his life for Sothe's.

"I'm done being just the average mage," Tormod growled as he cupped Sothe, who had passed out, against his chest. "Never will I let you lay another hand on Sothe!"

In an instant, Tormod lowered his resistance and mentally called out to the spirits. A cold sore slowly crept into his back and started to spread like the roots of a tree. Even if ache from it was overwhelming, the power released from it was even more overwhelming. A shocking sting suddenly jolted directly to his left collarbone, forcing the mage to cry out pain.

With a step back and gritted teeth, the warrior whispered underneath her breath, "What in the world is…that boy…?" Her eyes widened in fear of the power she had never witnessed before. "Why is he glowing?!"

A surge of white flames surrounded Tormod's and Sothe's body, growing larger and larger as the seconds flew by.

"What's with that bright light," the soldier in control of one of the ballistae questioned his captain.

"Who cares," the captain croaked out. "Just--just shoot the stupid thing!"

"Yes, sir!"

A giant arrow headed directly into the ball of light, only to be whipped out into ashes. The archers had witnessed the light's power and many were already cowering away.

"Sir…it did nothing!"

"What!?!"

Right before the two could do or say anything more, like an arm stretched out to choke the two to death, a stream of white fire shot out at them directly, leaving nothing but a slightly messy pile of melted and hot armor.

"No one will…hurt Sothe."

The Pegasus knight had fallen unto her butt, paralyzed in fear of Tormod whose whole body was incased in white flames. Slowly, he made his way to her. There was no escape for her. Her mount had abandoned her.

"And those who did…will pay with their life!"

"No," the woman wailed, her crazy eyes now as frightened as a cornered mouse. "I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!"

"Too late."

Tormod raised his hand and chanted a simple spell. The woman shrieked in agony as white flames enveloped her body, her hand reaching out toward the sky until the white flames overcame her hand. When the flames died out, there was nothing left but flaky ashes.

"Sothe," Tormod gently spoke, sluggishly returning to Sothe's side.

The white flames incasing Tormod quickly died down and burned out as if his body had absorbed them. Finally at the thief's side and falling onto his knees, Tormod lifted his hand and slightly brushed his fingertips against Sothe's cheeks.

"Please…be okay," the mage huffed out before falling at the thief's side

As his vision blurred and his hearing started to die out, he could barely hear voices calling out for Sothe and could barely make out the figures that were reaching out to them. However so, he knew they were saved, and so he let himself fall into the darkness that was already incasing him.

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	3. Chapter 3: Prediction

**Author's Note: **Alright…this chapter is short and will contain no action. Just a nice break from the action.

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, Leonardo," a young voice piped up. "Why do you have to be so negative all the time?"

Sothe slowly regained vision of wherever he was. The first thing he saw was a brown haired boy with huge eyes. Then the thief observed above him and saw the top part of a wooden ceiling. He was alive and he felt fine. How did he survive after all that loss of blood?

"Look, Edward, he woke up," another young but deeper voice spoke. "That's what happens when you're noisy."

There was a sound of a door creaking open. Someone had entered the room.

"Is Sothe awake," a gentle and warm voice spoke.

"Yup, Sothe finally woke up!" Edward spoke cheerily.

"Edward, why don't you go get some water for Sothe, then?"

"Course, Micaiah! I'll be right back!"

And Sothe could see the youth move out of his vision and hear his footsteps rush away from him. Suddenly, he saw his sister approach him as she bent over to see his face, her soft silver hair falling over her shoulders.

"So you're finally awake, Sothe."

"Yeah…"

"I'll leave you two alone," Leonardo had said and bowed at Micaiah and Sothe before making his leave through the door.

"What happened, Micaiah?"

"We came just in time before you could leave us for good. Thank goodness. When we arrived at your side, Laura got her staff and aided you."

"Then what were you doing at the time," the thief asked.

"I was checking on Tormod," she informed him.

"Tormod--!" Sothe had almost forgotten what had happened the other night. Tormod was with him, but Sothe couldn't hold out long enough to see what had happened afterwards. "Tormod, is he okay?"

Micaiah's face seemed to have become slightly grim as she replied to her little brother, "Yes, but…"

"But…?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Sothe. He's awake and fine."

"Well, that's good to the ears."

"Want me to get him?"

"That'll be great, Micaiah. Thanks."

"Okay, then I'll go get him," she told Sothe before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

A few moments later, a few soft knocks was heard from the direction of the door. Sothe pushed his body up and sat on the bed he had been lying on. "Who is it," he asked.

"It's me, Tormod."

There was a moment of silence. What had happened while he passed out? He needed to ask Tormod for assurance. "Come in," Sothe affirmed.

The door slowly creaked open as Tormod entered the small gap of the door's edge to the wall. Quickly closing the door behind him, he arrived at Sothe's side and sat down on the thin wooden stool beside the bed.

"So what is it that you want from me," Tormod asked as he made himself comfortable in the stool, a hand on his lap and another slightly scratching his ear.

"What happened? I passed out so I'm not exactly sure what happened."

Tormod's face suddenly grew rosy and sweaty. "Err…I protected us both long enough for the Dawn Brigade to come and save us."

"I see…so they must've came minuets after I passed out."

"They did…"

Sothe observed Tormod's expression. There was a sort of mystery lying underneath the mage's expression. It bothered him, really. "Is there something wrong," he asked.

"What," Tormod choked. "Oh, no…Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't act like you do now."

"Sothe, this is only the second day since our reunion," Tormod panicked. "I'm a changed man!"

"A changed idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Who's the one who admitted they were crazy?"

"Well…So what? You were being so hard on me when I tried to be friends with you!"

"It's only natural to get suspicious of a boy who admitted he was crazy."

"You're so mean! If all you're going to do is be mean to me then I'm leaving," Tormod pouted, hopping off the stool.

"Wait," Sothe exclaimed, grabbing hold of Tormod's wrist. "Wait…sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," he apologized as he released his grip.

"Why would you want me to stick around you anyways," Tormod posed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, crossing his arms.

"Um, thank you…Tormod. For, um, being brave and holding on while I was passed out."

For a second there, Tormod could feel his heart stop. It was the first time Sothe had properly thanked him for what he had done for the fellow. It was also probably the first affectionate thing Sothe had ever done to him as well. He tried not to get too excited about Sothe's appreciation.

"Huh? Err, well… Your welcome, Sothe."

"You know, Tormod… you're all flustered."

"I-I am," the mage panicked as he tried to cover his face with his hands. "I-err-think Muarim just called out my name! Uh, I'll come by later," he quickly uttered within three seconds and hastily exited the room.

"What's with that idiot," Sothe pondered.

Tormod's heart raced as he quickly made his way out of the house the Dawn Brigade was offered to stay in hiding. He only stopped when he heard someone called his name. Quickly, he glanced at the direction the voice had come from. There stood before him in the room was Micaiah.

"Micaiah?"

"Why do you hide it from him," Micaiah asked firmly. "Your deal with the spirits is an important fact we all must know. We all saw your powers when coming back for you two when we were worried you two might be dead. But, still, why hide it from Sothe when everyone else knows?"

"I-I can't," Tormod replied weakly.

"He will find out sooner or later, Tormod. There's no use in hiding it."

"Well…He'll find out whenever, then. I just know I'm not going to tell him!"

"You love Sothe that much that you wouldn't tell him anything if that anything would break his heart, am I correct," Micaiah inquired.

The mage fell silent. Did she know about how he felt about Sothe? In a day!?! Were his feelings that obvious for Sothe?

"C-course not! That's crazy talk! I hate that guy's guts," Tormod blurted before dashing out of the door which led to the city streets.

The fair lady could only sigh to herself. Even if Tormod didn't like to admit it, he had indeed fallen hard for Sothe. What Tormod didn't know was that Sothe had already been falling for Tormod. She could remember how he was when the two of them had finally been reunited.

"What's the matter, Sothe? You're not happy to see me. Is something bothering you?"

That was the first question she had asked Sothe when he returned. Obviously, something had been bothering the boy, but now that she had seen Tormod, it all was very clear to her. The two were in love. Obviously, Sothe isn't aware of his feelings, but she could tell Tormod had noticed his feelings for Sothe for quite some time now. However, if what she asked Tormod was true for Tormod, she could only imagine on how their relationship would turn out to be.

"If you really don't wish for his heart to break, Tormod… It's best to that you keep your distance before he finds out how much he loves you," she whispered, even if the mage wasn't in her presence anymore. "Because when that happens, it will be impossible to escape the torture that will slowly crawl into your fate…and Sothe's."

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

**Author's Note: **Okay, a huge story part in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sorry to take so long on getting you water, Sothe. Leonardo wouldn't let me inside the room! Then he dragged me away right when we saw Tormod coming down the hall and I dropped the water! I don't get that guy at all," the young brunette complained to the thief. "So I had to leave and get more water. That's why it took me so long!"

A small, crooked smile appeared on Sothe's lips as he commented, "Yeah, that is pretty strange of Leonardo to be something like that. Thanks for the water, by the way."

"No prob, Sothe!"

Right when Sothe had started sipping the water from the wooden bowl Edward had given him, he heard soft footsteps approach him. Gradually raising his head, his eyes looked upward and saw his older sister before him with a small smile.

"Can you walk yet, Sothe," she asked him.

After one huge gulp of water, Sothe replied to her, "Not yet. It still hurts to walk on my legs."

"Well, it looks like we've no choice to stay her for a while longer. I didn't want to endanger the family that's letting us stay in their residence, but we need you to recover first."

"I hope we don't get discovered, then," Edward yelped.

"If they start checking houses, we might have to bail out of here," Leonardo suddenly entered the conversation. "Tormod is keeping a good eye on the Begnion soldiers. If they do start doing any searches, he'll be here before they can get here, for sure."

Sothe stared deeply into the water contained inside the wooden bowl. "Tormod," he spoke in a hush.

"You know, even if Tormod's shoulder was still sprained, the very first thing he did when he woke up was to find you," Micaiah told Sothe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was in the middle of the night," Edward added loudly. "Leonardo got up and thought it was an intruder, but it turned out to be Tormod just looking for your room!"

Sothe was silent. Even though Tormod hadn't fully recovered, he went out of his way to make sure he was okay? "Is Tormod's shoulder fine now," Sothe asked.

Micaiah nodded and replied, "Of course. I took good care of his shoulder and it cured in no time. That gash in your thigh was more life threatening than his sprain. I'm sure if we left you lying there a little while longer, it would have been seriously infected." A soft smile appeared on her lips and her eyes became more life-like when she told the thief, "But after a few days of rest, you can run all you want. Just take it easy next time, okay?"

"Of course, Micaiah. I wouldn't do anything that rash again unless my life's at stake," he promised her.

Micaiah only continued to smile. If only Sothe knew he overworked his legs to save Tormod from those arrows…and even trying to outrun the flying speed of a Pegasus for the mage.

"Well, I'll be in the back training if anyone needs me," Edward informed them before he left the room whistling to himself.

"I'll get our packs ready to go anytime just in case those Begnion soldiers cursed us with their presence," Leonardo informed.

"You have my thanks, Leonardo," Micaiah said to him before the blonde archer nodded in return and exited the room.

After a quiet moment of silence, there were sounds of hurried footsteps that entered the room. It was Beeze, the Raven Laguz who worked with Tormod and Muarim.

"T-They're here… The Begnion soldiers," she huffed.

"Where's Tormod," Sothe immediately asked, right about to hop off the bed.

"He's creating a distraction… He'll be fine. Don't worry. You two better get going! Muarim probably had informed the others about the problem. Now hurry," she notified the two before hurrying off herself.

"Come on, Sothe," Micaiah calmly spoke as she took hold of his arm.

"We can't just leave Tormod there alone," Sothe exclaimed.

"You heard Beeze. He'll be fine. Now let's go, Sothe. Put your arm over my neck. I'll try my best to support you."

"But-"

"No buts, Sothe! We don't have the time! And if you went after the boy, they will recognize you, not Tormod, as a member of the Dawn Brigade!"

"…Alright, fine."

The Begnion soldiers laughed as one of them pinned Tormod against a wall in the alley with one hand. There was nothing the mage could do at this point since he had dropped his book somewhere.

"Tell me, boy," he asked in a sarcastic voice. "Why is it that a rascal like you would run around causing trouble for us soldiers at such a time?"

"Screw you," Tormod cursed at him and then attempted to kick the man, but his feet couldn't even reach the man's chest.

"Oh, what you going to do now, Regis? Let the kid mouth you off," one of the soldiers joked and the rest laughed at the soldier who was pinning Tormod against the wall.

"Shut up, you bastards," he yelled at them and then faced Tormod again, "I'll show you what will happen to little helpless boys like you who mess with the Begnion soldiers!"

Tormod noticed as Regis grabbed hold of the belt around his neck, unfastened it, and then throwing it aside. With the belt off, the soldier slightly tugged the mage's cape, and it fell off effortlessly. Tormod was terrified and was in disbelief to what was going to happen to him. However, the soldier already unfastened the belt around Tormod's waist and had thrown it aside as well. The mage couldn't help but to tremble in fear. Regis then slowly pulled out Tormod's white under layered shirt and then snuck his cold hands underneath it.

Tormod let out a soft cry from the icy fingers that slowly crept up on his chest. "S-stop! No…"

The other soldiers were silent as they watched Regis did his work on Tormod, gently thumbing the boy's nipples and then pinching it. The mage let out another soft cry as his knees came closer together and began to feel weak.

"Look at the boy. He's so sensitive," one of the soldiers watching commented.

"Bet he's still a virgin, that's why," another one concluded.

The talking grew louder, but as Tormod peeked through his tightly closed eyes, all the soldiers' eyes were focused on Tormod.

"If he was a girl, he would fetch quite a load of gold," one of them said.

"True," agreed one other. "Too bad he isn't."

Tormod's heart raced and his body wildly trembled. As it did, the sting from his left collar bone also grew stronger. The boy could feel a strong release of power slowly coming from the sting.

"Let's so how your jewel is," Regis told Tormod as he slipped his hand underneath the boy's pants.

Just as the soldier did, he saw his hand become incased in black flame, and then his whole body felt like it was on fire. He tried to get rid of the black flame only to have noticed his hand had melted right off.

"Y-you monster," Regis yelped as he released Tormod.

The mage collapsed onto his knees as a black fire engulfed him, already starting to melt everything it touched.

"What in the world is happening," another soldier exclaimed as he took a few steps back.

"He's inhumane," shouted another. "Run for your lives!"

All the soldiers in shock ran as fast as they could from the spreading black flames. However, the flames suddenly emerged from the main flame and flew right toward each and one of them. Just as it slightly touched the tip of their armor, that small part had melted right off. However, from that small touch, the flames quickly spread onto their bodies within seconds. It would leave nothing more but specs of ashes and flesh-scented smoke.

"Sothe," Tormod screamed. "Please! I can't control it! Help me!"

However, even with all the soldiers dead, the deadly black flames continued to spread onto the houses within the city, melting everything it touched. Innocents ran out and tried their best to get away from Tormod who now was unrecognizable and only seen as a huge black flame. However, even the flames chased after them. Tormod could hear the cries and screams of the helpless innocents who became victims to his uncontrollable power. Children were loosing their mothers and fathers, and mothers and fathers were loosing their children.

The mage cried out desperately, "Sothe!!!!"

Sothe instantly looked behind him and saw the center of the city engulfed in black flames.

"What in blazes," Sothe spoke underneath his breath as he continued to hold onto Micaiah for support. Just for a split second, he heard Tormod crying out his name. "Tor…mod?"

Micaiah stopped her steps and looked over her shoulder, also witnessing what Sothe had just seen. "Oh no, it can't be," Micaiah panicked.

"I'm going in," Sothe demanded.

"Sothe, no," Micaiah refused. "It's too dangerous! You must not!"

"Tormod…Tormod's in there! He needs me," Sothe told Micaiah as he unraveled his arm around her neck and ran toward the spread of the black flames.

"Sothe," Micaiah called out to the thief, trying to grab hold of his arm but missed. "You're still limping, Sothe… You're in no condition to be…"

Even if his legs were in so much pain, he continued to run as fast as he could. Inside his chest, he felt a strong tension that was pulling him into the direction of the flames. As he ran by the flames, dodging them as best as he could and slightly stumbling a few times, what he saw was the crying and the lost. Half corpses lied around with their love ones holding onto the remains. Tears streamed down their faces as they cry out their sorrow and pain. As Sothe moved in closer to the flame, he could smell a strong burned smell of flesh, and it made him feel like throwing up.

"Tormod," he cried out. "Where are you?"

And into the largest black flame, he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Tormod," Sothe cried out as he reached into the flames.

Even though his hand felt like it was on fire, the black flames did not melt him but surrounded him as if to embrace him. As he got closer, he saw Tormod's red eyes, red from tears.

"Sothe," Tormod choked as he reached out to Sothe.

The thief grabbed hold of Tormod's hand and pulled him closer to him. His face was all red with guilt, eyes still dripping with tears, and his teeth were gritted tightly.

"I-I didn't mean to," he barely whispered, still choking onto his gulps of air through his tears. "I didn't want…this. Any of this."

Even if Sothe didn't quite understand what Tormod was speaking of, the expression on the mage's face was enough to tie his heart in a knot. Unable to hold back anymore, Sothe brought Tormod against his chest and embraced him hard as the black flames surrounding them died down.

"Don't worry, Tormod," he spoke softly. "I'm right here..."

Tormod couldn't do anything more but cry harder against Sothe's chest. The black flames slowly dispersed, leaving the city in a helpless state. He could hear the children crying for their parents and the parents cry for their children. It was as if Tormod could feel all their pain tugging onto his heart at once, pulling harder and harder each tug. Wrapping his arms around Sothe, the mage grabbed hold of the back of Sothe's shirt, his grip tightening into a fist that trembled crazily.

Tormod softly cried, "Sothe… Please, whatever you do… don't leave me…"

"I won't ever," Sothe spoke in return, only tightening his hold on Tormod.

"Sothe…"

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	5. Chapter 5: Strength

**Author's Note: **Alright, another soft chapter. Erm, this will be my last update. I'm going to wait until Radiant Dawn comes out before continuing this story. Sorry about that. I, myself, want to know more about the story before going any deeper into this story! (And, no, Tormod is not part of the Dawn Brigade. He is the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army. I think he is still a current activist and happen to tumble along Micaiah's and Sothe's adventure. I may be wrong…And I am, indeed, RoyLover from DeviantART, if that wasn't obvious enough!)

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm worried, Micaiah. What will become of the little one?" Muarim asked in a hush as he and Micaiah were a few distances away from the main group's campsite and Sothe's and Tormod's campfire.

Only able to shake her head and glace away from the tiger's eyes, she could only say, "I don't know, Muarim. I really don't know."

Looking up toward the starry sky, Muarim spoke up, "That curse that the little one had lain upon himself…"

"Is a curse that is too strong for him to control at his current state," Micaiah finished for Muarim.

"Oh, little one…" Muarim placed his fingers against his temples with his gritted teeth showing through the gaps of his lips. "If only I could have came with you and Sothe…"

"There's no use to looking back at what we didn't do," Micaiah explained to him as she placed an assuring hand on his upper arm. "It all focuses on what we do now…and how we will handle Tormod the next time his powers goes berserk."

"Do you have an idea, Micaiah?"

"No…. All I know is that Sothe's presence calms Tormod's soul. As long as he is by his side, we'll be fine. However, I'm not sure how long it will last until Sothe's presence can no longer be of use."

"Little one…"

As Sothe was about to get up to move a little farther away from the campfire, he found Tormod's hand squeezing his wrist.

"Sothe," Tormod softly croaked.

The mage was still terrified of what had happened the other day. After melting the core of that small city, it's no wonder he clung onto him so desperately. Those visions he had witness and had heard were all probably still replaying in his mind. The only person who shared them with Tormod was Sothe himself.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right behind you, okay?" Sothe told the mage and then, after the grip released on his wrist, scooted farther away from the fire.

Trembling in fear, Tormod slightly twisted his body to face Sothe, stuttering on saying his name; "S-S-Sothe…"

"Hm?" Sothe let out as he looked at Tormod's frightful expression.

Tears were building onto the boy's lashes, and, for some strange reason, he could feel the hard-pounding beats that was going on in the boy's heart.

"I can still hear them.… I can still hear their screams and their cries…." Slowly, Tormod turned back to face the flames. "I can see them all… becoming nothing before my eyes," Tormod told Sothe before throwing his face into his hands and crying into them.

"Tormod," Sothe whispered.

"Th-they won't stop…. They won't stop! Why won't they stop!?! Stop it! I don't want to hear you anymore! I don't want to see you anymore!!!"

Quickly grabbing hold of Tormod before any fire would emerge from him, Sothe shouted, "Tormod, get a hold of yourself!"

Swallowing hard, Tormod looked deep into Sothe's eyes as he bit the bottom of his lip. "Sothe," Tormod quietly let out. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak right now..."

"You don't need to apologize, okay?" Sothe told him as he brought the mage against his chest. "If they bother you, Tormod, just hold onto me. If they try to hurt you, know that I'm right here. Just please, Tormod…. You're scaring me so much right now."

"I'm so sorry, Sothe," Tormod murmured as he buried his face into Sothe's chest. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just…."

Wrapping an arm around the mage and squeezing him, the thief told him, "Don't let anything bother you, Tormod. Just think of me. Just think of Muarim. Just think of something else!"

Before the thief even realized it, the mage was already becoming drowsy. He could feel the coldness from the small little slime oozing out of Tormod's mouth.

"Sothe," Tormod unconsciously said. "Why didn't you…tell me good bye?"

The thief's eyes widen and then took a quick glance at the sleeping boy. Why, he thought. Suddenly, memories of him and Tormod flashed before him. The moments the two had shared during that long year under the command of Ike were filled with both frustration and happiness. Even though it was all just one year, it had felt like a lifetime, and it had felt like forever before he had coincidentally encountered Tormod again.

"The reason why I never wanted to tell you is because-"

"Sothe," Micaiah interrupted. "You and Tormod shouldn't be sleeping out here in the cold. At least return back to the tent. I don't want either of you catching a cold."

Forgetting they were still at the campfire which was about to die out, Sothe hastily got on his feet and lifted Tormod onto his back.

"Thanks, Micaiah. I almost forgot," he told her.

"Now get going, Sothe. If Tormod catches a cold, it's my throat that Muarim will be after!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sleep was easy. By the time Sothe placed Tormod down beside him, he fell into an instant sleep. However, whatever happened that night, it seemed like it never did for Sothe had woken up to an energetic Tormod.

"Wake up, Sothe! It's morning," Tormod cheerfully pestered the thief.

Opening his eyes, the very thing he saw was Tormod's face. Somehow, it felt like he was staring upon a thousand angels. How long has it been since he was able to see Tormod smile like that? Although Sothe didn't like to admit it, he had missed that annoying smile.

"Come on, Sothe! Everyone already started packing! We should get started by now, at least!"

Sitting up, Sothe continued to stare at Tormod's face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

A smile lit up on the thief's face. He really did miss Tormod, didn't he?

"Woah, smile! I, out of all the time we've been together, never seen you smile LIKE THAT!" Tormod exclaimed as he closed the distance between them to get a closer look on Sothe's face.

Lifting his hand up into the air and then stroking Tormod's soft, red hair, Sothe told him, "I'm just glad to have you back."

A bright, rosy blush developed on the mage's face which had led him to draw himself back and behind the curtains of the tent, away from Sothe.

"What's the matter, Tormod?" Sothe asked as he was confused to why Tormod had suddenly retreated away.

"I-it's nothing," Tormod told him honestly, although he didn't change his position.

Was it something that he could have said? Sothe could only wonder.

"Well, I'll go grab something for us to eat while we get packing," Sothe informed Tormod before exiting.

After a few moments of breaths, Tormod was finally able to say, "I love you."

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	6. Chapter 6: Kin

**Author's Note: **Just as a note just in case you got lost within the story, this takes place after Micaiah and friends save the prisoners in the swamp. It's a good chapter, but not as Sothe/Tormod centric as the other chapters. I still hope you guys enjoy it, though. I'm sure I'll be popping out more chapters in the near future!

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After patting his pillow in place, Tormod snuck underneath the bed covers, saying, "Good night, Muarim."

"Good night, little one," was the laguz's reply before he, himself, slipped underneath the same covers.

Once the silence settled in, Tormod abruptly disturbed it; "Hey, Muarim?"

A tired "hm" came from Muarim.

"A lot has happened since we got back from the incident with me and Sothe, huh? I mean, we were even able to rescue the prisoners from the swamp!"

Muarim smiled at the boy's emitting energy.

"You're right," Muarim agreed on the boy's remark. "A lot has happened since the incident. How is your charm? Does it hurt when you use a little of it?"

Tormod's eyes gave a bewildered expression for just a split second as his brought his hand up and touched his left collarbone with his fingertips.

"Naw, it's fine. It hasn't hurt in a while," Tormod told the laguz.

"That's good…."

Again, another silence slipped in by, but ended shortly.

"You think we did good saving those folks and letting Micaiah and Sothe win some fame?" Tormod asked enthusiastically.

"It is for the best," he simply replied. "After all, you decided it yourself on the spot without reconciling the idea with me. I trust your judgment on the situation."

"But what if Micaiah gets in trouble for stealing too much fame from the Prince? Then what?"

Tormod was beginning to wonder if what he did was okay for Micaiah and Sothe.

"It is very late, Tormod," Muarim told him after giving out a large yawn. "We shall speak about these matters in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to keep you up!"

After a soft laughter, Muarim simply told him, "It's alright, little one."

With that, Tormod laid within the sheets, gazing at the thin layer of light that slipped through the crack of the tent flaps. All he could do was review what had happened since he had reunited with Sothe. First, he went and made a pact with a spirit, and then he melted a core of a really tiny city. Both of the memories weren't pleasant at all, but the memories of Sothe quite the opposite of that. They were all very warm and fluffy to the point where his stomach seemed like it was eating itself out. He really did love Sothe, but he knew Sothe would only care for him as a friend; one really amazing friend, that is.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise and then a sudden groan that came from Muarim.

"Muarim?" Tormod spoke as he began to push himself out of the covers. He then placed a hand on Maurim's shoulder and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"L-little one," was all that came out of the laguz after another groan.

Tormod continued to question him; "Did you eat something bad or what? Muarim?"

"M-my head," he barely let out. "It hurts…so bad."

"W-what!?"

Unexpectedly, Muarim shoved Tormod away from him and then tried to stand up but, instead, fell on his knees. He suddenly started to growl ferociously.

Getting himself up onto his feet, Tormod leaned over Muarim and told him, "Muarim, this ain't funny!"

However, his whole body suddenly felt weak when Muarim looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Tormod couldn't believe what he saw. Muarim's eyes were like…like a feral one's! And, just then, Muarim had shifted into his beast form and Tormod's world seemed like it had started to spin out of place.

"No, Muarim, you can't," Tormod shouted as he took hold of Muarim's head with both hands and forced the tiger to look into his eyes. "You can't…leave me, you hear! You can't!"

And, with just a little luck, Muarim shifted back to normal, but he was still growling and struggling to keep his mind in one piece.

"Little…one," he gasped as he threw his hands and clasped them onto his head, trying to rid of the growing pain inside. "Get away…far away."

"No, I won't. Never," Tormod hollered at him as his hopes began to fall as did the tears flowing from his eyes. "Don't say such things, Muarim!"

Things were beginning to seem hopeless. Even after trying to get Muarim to snap out and into his senses, Muarim continued to growl and shift back into his beast form. Each lap began to grow shorter and shorter. Tormod knew time was running out for Muarim.

"D-don't go anywhere, Muarim! I-I'll go get help! I'll…I'll be back," Tormod told the laguz right before he ran out of the tent to find anyone, just anyone, to help him.

Running as fast as he could, his heart seemed to be beating 10 times faster than usual, and the world around him had begun to crack. From a distance by the opening of the gate, there was Micaiah…and Sothe!

"Sothe," Tormod called out as he tumbled to stop before running into Micaiah. "Please come quick! There's something wrong with Muarim!"

"W-what?" Sothe took a step back from the sudden intrusion and emergency, but then regained focus and told Tormod, "Alright, then. Lead the way, Tormod!"

"Common! There isn't much time," Tormod barely yelled out and sped off back to the tent, hearing the other two's footsteps rushing closely behind him.

When Tormod shoved the tent flaps wide open, his heart nearly fell out. There was Muarim in his beast form, growling louder as he frantically shook his head to keep himself sane.

"Muarim, get a hold of yourself," Tormod told the tiger as he rushed in front of him and fell onto his knees. "Look at me!"

Immediately, Muarim shifted back, but he was still bent over, groaning and breathing harder than usual. However, the laguz barely let out, "Li…ttle…one…."

"This happens over and over," Tormod explained through his raspy breaths. "Muarim suddenly transforms, and…he growls like he's losing his mind. And if I…if I grab him and yell out his name again and again, he returns to himself, but…." Covering his mouth, he began to feel his hope dying and couldn't help but let the tears slip out from his lashes. "Then it just starts over. And…and…when he's growling, his eyes, they look…. It's as if, as if one of _them_ is looking at me…."

"_Them_? One of _them_? One of who?" Micaiah asked, confused by Tormod's words.

"You can't mean," Sothe's voice trailed off. "No!"

"H-help him, please," Tormod begged, wiping his tears off his face with an arm. "I don't know what to do. The time between transformations is getting shorter and shorter…."

After another moan, Muarim choked; "My body can't…No, no, no…Little one…get away…."

"No, I won't let you," Tormod shouted at Muarim as he threw himself onto the laguz. "I'll die before I let you go feral!"

Sothe could only grit his teeth and watch painfully at Tormod and Muarim's suffering. There was nothing in his power he could do to help them.

Staring sharply into Muarim's bloodshot eyes, still holding onto him, Tormod told him, "Muarim! Look at me!"

And, through all the agony, a beautiful voice began to sing.

"That song," Sothe let out and fell shock to what he was hearing.

Before them entered Raphiel, his white ropes dragging behind him as he walked closer as did his long, golden locks flowed behind him. His voice beautifully continued to sing the galdr of rebirth. Muarim's breath slowed down at each heartbeat and began to become steady.

"Rafiel," Micaiah softly spoke.

When Rafiel ended his lullaby, Muarim fell forward and bringing both him and Tormod to their sides. Tormod let out a "wha" as he felt Muarim's weight pull him over. The last noise he heard from Muarim before he went unconscious was a small moan.

"Muarim! Muarim," Tormod shouted, trying to shake Muarim awake.

Sothe took his eyes off of Tormod and looked at the entrance, seeing Rafiel walked up to Muarim to check the tiger laguz's state of being. He then spotted Nailah entering inside the tent with Volug, in his beast form, taking a stand right in the entrance. They were just lucky this night for these guys to be able to save Muarim. Tormod didn't deserve another horrible memory while staying within this army.

"The galdr of rebirth restores twisted bodies and souls to their proper states. He will be all right now," Rafiel assured Tormod.

Closing his eyes tightly, letting the last of his tears flow out, he was barely able to thank the Heron; "Th…thank you…. Without Muarim…life would be…terrible…."

After the whole situation was settled down and everyone headed back to their tents, Tormod sat beside Muarim with his legs against his chest, staring at him. Muarim was the one who took care of him when he was a mere hot-headed child that took on fights without thinking over the situation twice; the gentle, patient man who he went through almost his whole life with. Muarim was like a father to him. No, he wasn't just like a father to him. For Tormod, regardless of the blood that ran through their veins, Muarim was his father; his one true kin. Nothing could change that; nothing at all.

"I'm so glad…that you're alright," Tormod sighed out as he buried his face into his knees. "So very glad…."

Suddenly, he heard a voice; "Tormod?"

Looking up, there was Sothe at the entrance, still pulling away a flap as he slipped inside.

"S-Sothe…."

After making his way to Tormod, Sothe fell onto his butt and then placed an elbow on his knee. He then slightly turned the upper part of his body and faced Tormod who had looked away from him.

"You going to be all right?" Sothe merely asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine, Sothe, so…don't worry too much."

"You sure?"

Unable to say anything more, Tormod only nodded, still avoiding Sothe's gaze.

"Tormod," Sothe suddenly said the mage's name sternly.

Jolting to the sudden seriousness of Sothe's voice, Tormod looked at Sothe, eyes still flooded with tears. Without a word, Sothe motioned his hand to notify Tormod to come closer to him. Tormod looked at Sothe's face and what he saw was the gentlest smile he'd ever set his eyes upon. And with no hesitation, Tormod let himself fall onto Sothe's chest as he felt the thief's arm take hold of him.

"Don't worry about it, Tormod. Micaiah said that we will get a chance to speak with Prince Pelleas and Lord Izuka first thing in the morning about the whole ordeal," Sothe told Tormod, feeling the shivers that came from mage as he tried to hold back his tears. "So, for now...you should cry. Just cry all of that pain out until it's all gone."

"Thank you so much, Sothe…."

And, with just that, the two of them spoke no more. Tormod's soft hiccups were the only sounds that were heard from the tent that one quiet night.

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


	7. Chapter 7: Outbreak

**iixne:** I can't spoil the story now, can I? And, no, from what you had read, Sothe doesn't know ANYTHING. He's not even aware of his own feelings.

**FE(Fire Emblem) Frog** Thanks for all of the comments! I'll eventually finish the story, but it takes me a while to get into the writing mood. After all, I'm originally an artist.

But, well, to be able to upload fanfics in the first place, you need an account. To add on to a story that already has been made, you go into the "Stories" tab and select "edit". At the top, it will say Story Edit – Properties – Content/Chapters – Live Preview. You simply select "Content/Chapters". You will be brought into a new page and there will be a list of your chapters. You can add a chapter by selecting a file you had already uploaded into your account in the drag-down box. Don't forget to name your chapter in the first box!. Then just click "Add". To replace a chapter for corrections, simply click the drag-down box to select which chapter to replace, then select your replacement file, and then click "Replace". I hope this helps you.

**Everyone Else:** Thank you for reading this far! Sorry to make you wait for so long!

**Yes, the characters in this story are rightfully owned by Intelligent System/Nintendo!**

After hearing the incident with Muarim the other night, Pelleas repeated after Sothe; "Feral Ones?"

"In the Mad King's War… Daein's military developed living weapons," Sothe merely explained as both Tormod and Micaiah were at his side. "They were called 'Feral Ones'… laguz that had been warped and twisted by terrible experiments."

Izuka immediately took a step which seemed more like a stomp. "Terrible, you say?" he questioned in anger while swinging about his massive sleeves. "Do you mean to refute the highly effective results of my brilliant research?!"

Shocked by what she had just heard, Micaiah spoke up, "Then it was you! You secretly gave Muarim the drug to turn him into a Feral One!"

"And what's wrong with that?" he retorted. "Maintaining constant battle strength in beast state… How splendid!"

Tormod was taken aback at what he just heard come out of that old geezer's mouth. He couldn't help but speak out in anger; "How dare you! Transforming laguz into Feral Ones dramatically shortens their life spans." Without even noticing, Tormod began to grit his teeth as he continued to snarl at the freak. "It destroys their sense of self, and they do nothing but fight until they die! And you! You gave Muarim that drug!"

"Pawns need no sense of self," Izuka explained as a wide grin stretched across his face. "It's only natural to sacrifice soldiers for victory in war!"

"You twisted maniac," Micaiah exclaimed. "You are the lowest—"

Suddenly, the prince himself spoke up; "Everybody! Wait, please!" After a rather long sigh, he glanced first at Tormod and then at Micaiah. "Izuka clearly did a terrible thing to that sub-hum—that laguz. I apologize," he uttered and then gazed at Tormod. "Tormod… I'm truly sorry. He will not use that drug again. So, please," his soft voice faded dry and then he fell onto his knees before the mage. "Try to forgive him…."

Micaiah, shocked, could only say his name; "Prince Pelleas…"

"My prince," Izuka scolded as he made his way toward Pelleas. "We must not have royalty bowing and scraping before swine like—"

"That's enough," Tormod yelped as his hand, which was at his side, clenched into a fist.

However, just from Tormod's voice, Sothe knew something was about to happen, and he couldn't help but call out the mage's name, "Tormod!"

All of a sudden, emerging from Tormod were dark, dense black flames. Sothe's heart suddenly skipped a beat as he remembered those exact same flames in the tiny city from weeks ago.

"It can't…be," Sothe choked as he witnessed the flames shoot right into the air and disintegrate the very top of the tent. "Tormod, stop!"

By that time, Tormod's entire body was already covered in those dark flames and nowhere to be seen within it. Just as Sothe heard Pelleas scream, from the corners of his eyes he saw the walls of the tent flap outward and fall.

"Sothe, get out of there," he suddenly heard his sister shout at him.

She directly tugged him by the ends of his muffler before a burst of flame touched him. Sothe almost fell backwards but caught himself.

After letting go of his muffler, she hurried off herself, turning around only to shout at Sothe again; "Get away, Sothe! It's too dangerous right now!"

"But if I don't do anything, Tormod will destroy this whole campsite!" he hollered back, still standing there trying to figure how to get to Tormod without killing himself.

Shaking her head as her heart raced, Micaiah tried to make her way back to Sothe only to encounter a part of the tent that was covered in black fire. Almost running into it, she backed up and peered ahead at Sothe. What was he trying to do?

However, without much of a choice, she turned her back on Sothe and ran farther away from the flames. Just moments later, she saw soldiers leave their tents and shriek when they caught a glimpse of the growing flames.

Even with all that happening, Sothe was still trying to figure out a way to calm Tormod. However, while scanning the area, he saw the prince passed out on the floor just a yard beyond the flames. Where had Izuka gone to? He didn't have time to think much further on that thought as the flames were closing in on Pelleas.

"Tormod, you have to stop it!" Sothe yelped as he spun around to set his eyes on the biggest flame.

Doing what he had done last time when the city was engulfed in this same flame, he jumped right into the flame hoping he wasn't going to melt right off the face of the planet. With just a little luck, he felt his right palm impact hard into Tormod's left shoulder, sending both of them to the ground.

"Tormod, calm down!" Sothe shouted as he got himself onto his hands and knees, on top of the bewildered mage.

Tormod could only mouth out the thief's name as he rolled to his side, staring into the thief's golden eyes through the flames. He didn't want him to see him like this because he didn't want him to know about his pact. What would he do now that he knows? Without meaning to, Tormod's eyes began to fill up with tears when he thought of what might happen to their relationship.

Shocked to see tears drip down Tormod's cheeks so suddenly, Sothe got onto his feet while pulling Tormod up with him and then set him against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he let his arms curl around Tormod's head which was smaller than he imagined it to be. After stroking Tormod's hair, Sothe glanced up and realized that the flames were dying down. To his relief, the prince was still well in one piece. Even so, he had to wonder…. What in the world had just happened? Did those flames really immerge from Tormod? Sothe couldn't quite figure out what was going on because the fire happened too fast.

"Tormod, what's the meaning of all this?" Sothe rasped.

Tormod couldn't answer Sothe nor return his affections. The truth was that he really wanted to tell Sothe about everything and throw himself on him, but the words wouldn't leave his lips and his body froze in place. In the end, he choked on the words instead and cried some more. There was so much he wanted to tell Sothe, but nothing would come out. Not even a sorry.

"Sothe!" Sothe heard Micaiah call his name.

Immediately, Sothe glanced around to see where she was coming from. To his dismay, all he saw were soldiers scattering about and gathering around where Pelleas had passed out. Again, she called his name, and that was when Sothe could finally make out the sound of her soft footsteps. She was approaching from his right.

"Micaiah," his voice faded as he faced her when she came to a halt. "What's wrong with Tormod? Why did those flames…."

Right when he said flames, Micaiah looked away and avoided Sothe's eyes.

"Don't you know yet, Sothe," she whispered. "Tormod… he made a pact."

Tightening his hold on Tormod, he repeated her words, "made a pact?"

After biting the bottom of her lips, Micaiah forcefully faced Sothe with eyes still avoiding his.

"He made a pact with a spirit, Sothe," Micaiah finally confessed. "He did it… to save your life."

"When?"

"The very first day when…that pegasus knight almost killed you."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Micaiah couldn't believe how angry Sothe was getting. It wasn't right of him to get angry about Tormod's wellbeing, especially when Tormod was right there listening to every word of it. She could feel the pain that ached in Tormod, and see the thoughts Tormod's mind was zipping through.

"Would it have made a difference…if you knew or not? Would you have treated Tormod any more different than how you are right now?"

Those very words Micaiah spoke shook Sothe to realize the actions he'd done for Tormod. It never really occurred to him why he did it. He did it because Tormod was his best friend, and that was what best friends do for each other. However, as he thought upon that, the memory of when he left Crimea swept through him. Finally, Sothe realized the true reason why he left Tormod in such a hurry….

"Sothe, are you all right?" Micaiah spoke, covering her mouth as she was a little worried as to why Sothe became so quiet.

"It can't be, can it?" he asked her.

"Sothe…let's talk about this after you take care of Tormod," she suggested after a large sigh. "He's exhausted from what had just happened, after all."

"Oh, right," he suddenly realized. "Back at the tent, then?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting there."

"Right."

After taking Tormod to his tent in Muarim's care, Sothe hurried to his tent where Micaiah was waiting. His thoughts were spinning in so many directions. First it was Tormod's pact, then his recollection of leaving the Crimean Army, and now it was his real feelings for Tormod. What was wrong with him?

"Micaiah!" Sothe huffed as he chucked the tent's opening flap far away from him. "So what did you want to talk about while Tormod wasn't here?"

Micaiah, who was sitting down on a wooden box a little farther in, questioned; "How did you know I didn't want Tormod around when we talked?"

"I know you, Micaiah," Sothe breathed. "Don't be thinking I'm anymore stupider." After a moment of pausing, Sothe asked her, "Is it real? I mean…my feelings for Tormod?"

After a soft sigh, Micaiah looked toward the ground and told him, "What do you think, Sothe? I don't think it's my right to say so."

"Then it's true," the thief spoke, a little shaken after realizing his feelings. "Micaiah, I…I love him, don't I?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" Micaiah asked with a small, crooked smile appear on her lips.

"Because you know me better than anyone else. And when I'm this confused, I can trust you about what I really feel."

"Don't you think…it's about time you become true to yourself, Sothe? I shouldn't be the one to find your reasons."

Sothe continued to figure out his feelings. Was he really in love with Tormod? Why was he? Tormod didn't have much of an appearance, and his loud mouth didn't win him any points, either…so why? It all suddenly hit him; perhaps, a little too quickly. Sothe fell onto his knees, surprising Micaiah by this sudden action.

"Sothe, are you all right?" Micaiah choked as she plopped beside Sothe.

All Sothe gave her was a, "Yeah…."

After hearing his reply, Micaiah stood back up and folded her hands in front of her.

"Micaiah?" the thief suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"I think…I think I'm going to go," Sothe told her. "I need to see Tormod."

She could already feel the horror in Sothe's heart. He was scared to lose Tormod, especially now that a spirit was consuming his soul.

Even so, she gave a small smile and told him, "You should, Sothe. I believe you should."

"Thanks, Micaiah. For everything," he said before leaving the tent.

Micaiah stood there alone. A hand was brought up and placed on her chest as she prayed for the best Sothe and Tormod could have. The future held many things, and she could already feel something was coming their way.

"Sothe, now that you know… I hope you are prepared for the worst possible outcome." After a pause, Micaiah continued, "This is what you chose for yourself, Tormod. The happiness may be shortly lived, but I hope you can make the best of it while it last… because this love is only a sad song in the end."

_**To be continued…**_

Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!


End file.
